Room Mercury19
by panthergirl29
Summary: What if there was a college for Autobots and Decepticons? What if there were some special students there like two twin odd-balls, an orphaned seeker, the twin terror's lil' sis, a tactician's complete opposite, and a leader's devil of a cousin? Insanity
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story! I am planning some pairings but they are for me to know and you to find out later!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers nor am I being paid for this!

**Shocklink's POV**

_**Transmission start:**_

_I am Autobot Shocklink. Proud sister of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I will not back down from a battle. Shy as I may be I am strong. I am intelligent. And I am in high hopes._

**Transmission end:**

_Can this get any more terrifying? How long will I last? What if I don't make any friends?_ All of this was going through in my head as me and my older brothers were driving to the University. They had a knack for making me feel nervous at the worst times.

"… and so he just punches at us like we were organics!"

"And then he threatened to rip out our sparks!"

"And that is the reason why you never go out with a taken Decepticon femme."

"Sunny Sides! Seriously! I'm nervous enough as it is!" I shouted.

"Come on Sis, learn to lighten up." Sideswipe snickered.

"Yeah! You're acting like Prowl." Sunstreaker joined in.

I sighed as they started rambling again. This was going to be my first year at the Cybertron University, the only college in the universe for Cybetronians. _Did they actually pick my transmission?_ My brothers told me that before they pick the students they make them suffer through a long meeting about the school rules. Then they pick the students who would most likely have second thoughts because of all the rules. It wasn't surprising though that Sides and Sunny had forgotten all the rules and were reminded daily. What scared me the most though that Decepticons also were allowed at the school. They could always change if they want. It was mostly a time for them to be free and have friends before they went to fight some of their closest ones.

I shuttered at the giant building as we came to it. It was probably ten times bigger then my old home. It even looked like that there was more hiding in the back.

"We are here!" Sideswipe screamed while he transformed.

Sunstreaker and I soon copied and started walking towards the huge building. I was pretty sure that my big brothers could hear my engine rev in nervousness. Primus probably everyone else could hear it.

"Chill out sis! I'm pretty sure everyone on the other side of campus can hear your engine." Sideswipe snickered like he could hear my thoughts over my engine.

"Oh not you two again."

I immediately cowered at the voice, hiding behind my brothers.

"What's up Hatchet!" Sides cheered. I cowered even more. They told me that Ratchet or the 'hatchet' absolutely despised my brothers because of their immatureness.

"Hey and be a little nicer. We got another one of us." Sunny snickered.

Sideswipe tried to pull me out in front of them but I stood my ground.

"Come on Shocks, he's not gonna eat ya." Sideswipe whined while tugging at me.

"Yeah but he might try to off-line me! Two of you guys is enough!" I cried.

Sunstreaker decided to join in on the fun and managed to pull me in front. I squirmed and tried to run but my brothers' grip was fragging tight.

"Shocklink's her name and being shy is her game!" Sunny snickered. Sides stared at him and mumbled; "Did you switch with Wheelie or something?"

"Huh? Shyness got the best of you. I happened to listen in on your transmission and I've got high hopes for you too. So you better start showing some of that strength." the medic said inching closer and closer to me.

I nodded shyly and held out my hands. All of a sudden my lasers activated and shot at Ratchet. My brothers didn't laugh or anything, they just stood there with their mouths wide open. I gave a sheepish glance at them.

"We better go before he finds a wrench." Sideswipe muttered.

"Yep that's enough strength for one day Sis. Off to the conference room." Sunstreaker squeaked pulling me in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Neonstorm's POV**

**Transmission start:**

_I am Autobot Neonstorm. I am ready for whatever it takes to be an Autobot. I my be small and different but that can be of advantage for a spy. I will always lend a hand to those who need it. It's my time to be like my cousin. I repeat, I am Autobot Neonstorm Prime, ready for duty._

**Transmission end:**

"Where is the fragging conference room!"

My life was getting absolutely frustrating after I sent that slagging transmission. My cousin still has yet to com me back, I have been tripping over air, and I can't help but feel completely disgusted since every mech here were fragging jocks!

"What's up hot stuff? What would your name be?" a mech I recognized as Barricade said smoothly with his friends smirking behind him. I growled and punched him in the face. I then looked at every one around me.

"I am Neonstorm Prime and the next mech to flirt with me or look at my aft will answer to my cousin!"

That caused Barricade to yelp and scuttle away, fragging decepti-buds following. I let out a bunch of hot air and growled.

"You okay?" a soft voice whispered.

I whipped around to see a yellow and black mech a little taller then me, which was surprising since I was one of the smallest mini-bots. I blushed at the way he was looking at me. It wasn't a look of attraction or appeal but a look of pure worry, a look of absolute sincerity. It was also a look from a fragging cute mech!

"Um, yeah. Sorry that you had to see that, don't tell my cousin." I stammered nervously. The mech smiled softly and chuckled.

"I wouldn't suspect anything different from a relative of Optimus Prime." he snickered giving me a knowing look.

I nodded and giggled.

"I'm Bumblebee." He held out his hand for me to shake. I looked at it for awhile then gladly took it.

"Neonstorm."

"I can see why they call you that."

I looked down at my body and blushed. He was right on the ball. I was neon purple with neon green flames, a lot like my cousin. I giggled and nodded again. My spark was fluttering like crazy! He was so fragging cute!

"Oh yeah! Can you show me to the conference room?"

"If only I knew." he sighed.

We just stood there and stared at each other for awhile. Primus he had nice optics!

"Wander around aimlessly till we find it?" I suggested, breaking the silence.

"Bingo!"

I grabbed his hand and we both sprinted down the hallway. And I just had three words for him at that moment.

He.

Was.

Fast.

* * *

**Skycloud's POV**

**Transmission start:**

_My name is Skycloud. I'm small, feeble, guiet, and your worst nightmare in the battlefield. I am an Autobot Seeker who is ready for anything. Pit if I'm tiny. I have the biggest spark on Cybertron. Oh, and Ironhide if you're listening I'm still waiting for my payment after that bet. I beat your aft and you know it!_

**Transmission end:**

Why is it so hard to try not to get trampled by thousands of jockey Decepticons and Autobots? Pit if I knew! That sorry scrap was me. I thought about flying but then I came up to a sign that said; 'No Flying in the Hallways'. Damn, life was difficult right about now. Then I got trampled again.

"Primus can't anybody see I'm here?!" I screamed causing the person that trampled me to flinch.

"Whoops sorry about that." he muttered. I glared coldly yet shyly at him. That's when I noticed that I'd be having classes with this mech. He was a fragging Seeker! Decepticon too.

"You got a designation?" I grumbled quietly.

He looked at me like he couldn't hear me then realized what I asked.

"Yep! The designation's Thundercracker! What's yours?" He sure wasn't shy around an Autobot that was for sure.

"Skycloud."

"I didn't catch that."

"Skycloud."

"A little louder."

"Skycloud!"

That was a little to loud for close contact. He held one of his audio receptors and poked it. I was extremely embarrassed, that's one way to lose a potential friend. So what if he's a Decepticon? This school was a way to give them friends on the other side.

"Sorry." I squeaked softly.

"Was that my little cloud that just screamed?"

I whipped around and screamed; "Jazzy!" He smirked as I ran straight at him. He's been my best friend ever since the Decepticon called Shockwave had killed my parents and I was sent to an orphanage. I gave him a very strong hug and giggled.

"I've missed you so much! Why haven't you commed me or anything?" I chattered.

He chuckled and patted me on the helm.

"Sorry. I've been kinda busy." he said.

"Should I be concerned about seeing you getting pulled out of class and interrogated for a crime you obviously did?"

He took awhile to think about it then shook his head. I giggled at him thinking I was serious. After awhile of silence he said;

"So how's my favorite Seeker?"

"I hope you don't mean me."

I whipped around again at hearing Thundercracker talk again. Apparently his audio receptors were fixed.

"Oh didn't see you there TC. Of course I didn't mean you." he chuckled.

"Are you sure that Starscream isn't your favorite?" I snickered. Again he took awhile to think about it.

"No he's second on my list." I burst out laughing.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Hey Jazz! Can you help me find the conference room? I already found the meeting room but I wasn't sure if that was it or not. So can you help me? Hi TC!" a grey mech chattered fastly.

I just stood there bewildered as Jazz started to communicate with it.

"Calm down Bluestreak. The conference room is where I'm going to take Skycloud to. You can come if you want." he said in a very, very slow mocking tone. Me and Thundercracker snorted a bit at Jazz. Bluestreak looked at Jazz confused until he pulled me in front.

"This is Skycloud. Skycloud this is Bluestreak." Jazz stated while he pushed me towards the grey mech. My shyness got the best of me of course and I ended up standing there while staring at him. He seemed like he was getting shy too.

"Um Hi?" I squeaked.

He smiled softly and held out his hand for me to shake. I took it and giggled as he started going on about himself and Jazz and even TC. When he came to some personal things about the two said mechs they quickly grabbed me and glared at Bluestreak.

"To the conference room, now." they both growled in unison. I giggled again, especially since Bluestreak told me that TC used to fly in circles as a sparkling.

When Jazz and TC started walking I fell back next to Bluestreak.

"Thanks for the blackmail material."

Oh how I needed that blackmail.

* * *

**Shadowstar's POV**

**Transmission start:**

_The designation is Shadowstar. I am ready for anything. I am intelligent and brave. Just like my brother only not as boring. I may be a rebel but I'm pretty damn loyal. Ready to serve the Autobots in anyway I can._

**Transmission end:**

"I'm so gonna slag him!" I shouted to no one in particular.

Once again my brother just decides to ditch me in the middle of nowhere. I was left walking around the campus like a dunce. Eh, but no one can be more of a dunce then the Dinobot I was watching. Said Dinobot was proceeding to run into a wall over and over again.

"Yo, slaghead! You can't run through walls unless you put a hole in it." Now I wished I hadn't have said that. The fragging Dinobot transformed into robot mode, pulls out the biggest aft gun I've ever seen…

And shoots a hole large enough for thirty Dinobots into the wall. No but he doesn't stop there. He then realizes that something's run with said gun and points it directly at his face. Before I even had time to take the gun away some idiot mech comes up and scares the slag out of him. That caused said Dinobot to shoot himself directly in the face. (And my teachers said I had a problem with cause and effect.)

"Wow that was… interesting." I mumbled. I then proceeded to glare at the mech.

"What the pit was that for?!"

The brown mech stopped laughing his aft off long enough to talk to him.

"Chill out! The name's Blackout." he chuckled holding his hand. I grabbed alright. Then I squeezed it so hard Energon started to seep out.

"If I get in trouble I will murder you." I growled. All of a sudden a scorpion thingy jumps out of the ground and hisses at me.

"Ion, take care of the bug." I ordered. I looked to the skies and sure enough a black and gold bird was flying high. It swooped down and started to attack the little brown scorpion.

"Scorponok! I promise I'll take the blame, I promise!" Blackout cried.

I smirked evilly and called off my pet. I then dropped the lousy Decepticon and started to walk away when I felt something grab my shoulder very roughly.

"We are going to the conference room now."

"Glad you found me Bro." I said sarcastically as Prowl started to pull me towards the conference room.

* * *

**Waterglider's POV**

**Transmission start:**

_Sorry my brother has a virus and can't do the transmission with me. Anyway our designations are Waterglider and Nightfighter. We are an unstoppable duo on the battlefield and totally awesome when it comes to inventing. I'm the smart, cool one while my brother is the ditzy, spastic one. Chicky out!_

**Transmission end:**

"Is it this way or that way? Am I holding this thingy upside down?" my brother chattered. Slag, he was annoying.

"Shutup!" I shouted while earning several weird stares from several other students.

My twin brother just shrugged and went back to looking at the map data-pad. He ran into wall.

"Give me the fragging thing!" I growled while grabbing the data-pad. I noticed a pink femme staring at us. I didn't blame her, me and my brother were pretty strange since our alt modes were a tank and a boat, but I couldn't help but a little pissed off.

"What are you staring at?" I snapped.

The pink femme looked at me straight in the optic and… smiled?

"I was watching you guys fight, it's pretty funny. Oh, and I know where the conference room is."

My brother quickly ran over to her and I sighed. He had a knack for leaping head first when it came to femmes.

"I'm Nightfighter, the green one over there is Waterglider!" he shattered. I resisted the temptation to whack him in the head just so I wouldn't have to hear his annoying voice. Apparently the pink femme was getting irritated too. She held out her hand, signaling him to shutup.

"Please stop talking."

I snorted at the confused face he had smacked on his face plates.

"Since you introduced yourselves, they call me Arcee." she said proudly. Waterglider nodded and sighed again.

"Can you take us to that conference room thingy now?"

She giggled at my choice of words and nodded.

We entered a large room filled with Autobots and Decepticons alike. Arcee waved to a group of 'bots and ran over to them. I only recognized the important mechs like Sunny, Sides, Prowl, Jazz, TC, Bluestreak, and Bee. The one's I didn't recognize were a light orange femme, a purple and green femme, a sky blue femme with a visor, and black and white femme.

"Can they sit with us?" Arcee said with a bright smile. Jazz scooted over to let us sit down. When me and Nightfighter sat down he immediately started a conversation.

"I'm Nightfighter and this is Waterglider! What's your guy's names!" he said cheerfully. I glanced at everyone with an embarrassed face. Sunny and Sides were holding back manic laughter and Prowl stared at them. Jazz was slowly covering the sky blue femme's audio receptors while TC hit his head on the table. Bluestreak's left optic was twitching in annoyance while the black and white femme raised her hand as if to slap my brother. I didn't blame her. No mech could be named 'Nightfighter' and have that much of squeaky voice. The light orange femme looked around.

"I'm Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's little sister, Shocklink." she muttered quietly. The light blue femme took a large intake of breathe.

"Skycloud." she giggled softly. The black and white femme shrugged and flicked Prowl in the head.

"The name's Shadowstar. Mr. Prick over 'er is my 'brother'." she said putting air quotation marks at 'brother'. Prowl hit his head on the table and started cursing. Shocklink giggled.

"Neonstorm Prime. Have any o' you seen my cousin, I need to kick his aft for not commin' me." the purple and green one spoke up. Everyone turned and stared at her, except for Bumblebee.

"Wow! What's it like being Optimus Prime's cousin? Though I don't think you should kick his aft. He's a little to tall for you any- OW!" Bluestreak cried. Neonstorm had a triumphant smirk on her face.

"1. Don't mention my size. 2. Will you ever shutup?!" she shouted. Everyone in the large room burst out laughing until someone tapped the mike. Everyone looked up and saw Elita-1 waiting patiently.

"Students, pay attention because we will be starting the orientation soon." Everyone in the room nodded. I slowly sat back in my chair. This was going to be a _long_ meeting.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Once the meeting was over they decided to wake Jazz and Neonstorm who decided to go into recharge.

Jazz just slapped Prowl for waking him and crawled under the table. One of the principles, Megatron, walked up and started naming all the Decepticons who made it into the Academy. TC cheered loudly when he got called. Then frowned, he would be rooming with Brawl, Starscream, and Soundwave.

Neonstorm smirked evilly when Optimus walked up to the mike. After awhile of naming several Autobots a look of pure horror was slapped onto his.

"Oh Primus no…" He looked back at the crowd and shook his head.

"Shocklink, Skycloud, Waterglider, Shadowstar, and… Neonstorm. Room Mercury-19." he grumbled, listing them in order from best to worst. Somehow he always did that if the list included his younger cousin.

Neonstorm hopped up and cheered loudly. She winked at her cousin then sat back down. You can see why he lists them like that.

After everyone was dismissed Neonstorm walked up to Optimus who was talking to Elita.

"Hi there Opy!" she giggled. Elita snorted at the strange nickname while Prime glared at his cousin.

"Why haven't you returned my e-mails?" Neonstorm said cheerfully.

"You must've been sending them to the run address." he mumbled. Neonstorm blinked at him a couple of times.

"You mean it's not 'femmemagnent507' anymore?"

Optimus froze and glanced at Elita who was starting to leave. He glared at Neonstorm.

"GO!" he shouted. She snickered and skipped off with her roommates.

Optimus Prime was in for it this year. Oh no.

* * *

Tada! Hoped you liked it! I just wanna thank a few of my friends from school. They helped me make these characters. Review please!

* * *


	2. Bye

Hi everybody, Panthergirl29 here.

I'm sorry to inform you that I won't be continuing this story or any of my other ones.

I tried, I really did try to keep up happiness and continue them but after Blink left I lost all inspiration.

I need a break anyway, a very long long break, to keep up with school.

So this is it.

I bid you farewell.

Goodbye,

Kit


End file.
